A New Beginning
by LilyRoseDiamond
Summary: Set 2 years after Nick left in 'Life Goes On'... He realises life is short, but can things really go back to the way they used to be?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic for Casualty, I loveee reading them so I thought I would try & write one!**_

_**It is set around 2 years after Nick left in 'Life Goes On'. [I don't own any characters etc.]**_

Nick Jordan stood looking up at the entrance sign 'Emergency Department'

"Some things never change" he thought.

All around him things were happening; ambulances were arriving, the entrance was bustling with people going in and out and then there was the worried look of the distressed relative pacing outside.

It had been 2 years since he had left, 2 years since he had been in Holby and 2 years since he had seen her..

It had been a long 2 years, he had been working in Michigan with Anton Meyer, things had been hard since Yvonne's death, they had had so little time together yet it seemed as though a lifetime had passed. He had been working on a clinical trial in Michigan, researching new and hopefully more effective ways to treat cancer, something he knew all too much about. They had made good progress in the research which gave Nick a huge sense of achievement but if anything, going to Michigan, being reunited with his old friend Meyer and the loss of Yvonne had made him realise... life is short. He missed Holby, yes it was full of too many memories but memories are precious and so are the people who make them, he missed the ED, his colleagues but most of all, he missed her.

He started to walk towards the entrance when suddenly the back doors of an ambulance swung open, he stopped in his tracks and listened, and sure enough the rapid 'clip clop' of heels walking towards the ambulance confirmed it. It was Zoe.

_**Hope it wasn't too bad! This is literally my 1st actual fanfic that I'm actually going to work on so any ideas on how to move on from now would be appreciated :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

He stood back and watched, from what he could hear a young girl had been involved in an RTC. They started to walk towards resus and Nick followed. The same familiar 'hospital clean' smell greeted him, he couldn't help but smile... it was like a thousand memories flooding back at once. He walked towards reception, distressed relatives were trying to find their loved ones, walk-in patients were demanding to be seen and as usual Noel was struggling to keep it under control.

He decided to keep himself hidden, he wanted to see Zoe first before anyone spotted him so he walked towards his old office and waited. Not much had changed apart from the array of scatter cushions, the odd pair of expensive heels and the paperwork that seemed to have taken over the whole office.

"Typical Zoe" he thought.

For the first time since he had arrived he began to feel nervous... how would she react? What if things had changed? What if she had met someone else? Was he being naive thinking that everything could be just as it used to be?

He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he had missed her, how he loved her. But then sometimes things are better left unsaid. He got up and started to walk towards the door when it swung open and there she was. Zoe.

"Nick...?!"

She stared at him, unable to hide the shocked look on her face but what hit Nick the most, was the pain in her eyes.

_**Hope it was okay! I know it was short but i'm just trying to get it started so any ideas would be appreciated! Thanks for the reviews so far, they help me keep it going! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here..?!"

"Things didn't really work out for me in Michigan and well, I missed this place too much I guess!"

Zoe didn't know whether to just run over and hug him or to leave. It had been 2 years since she last saw Nick, 2 long years of her finally trying to get over him. She had just finally accepted that nothing would ever happen between them again, especially after Yvonne and sometimes she just had to be thankful for the time they did have together.

"Don't look so shocked Zoe! I thought you would have been pleased to see me!"

"I am... I am pleased, I just..."

"Being out in Michigan made me realise that life is too short to waste wondering how life could have been, how it could have been for us."

"Us? What are you talking about?!"

Just at that second, Tess burst into the office.

"Mr Jordan! It's lovely to see you again!" she said while hugging him. There was an obvious tension between Nick and Zoe.

"Zoe, we have another casualty from the RTC coming in, eta 2 minutes"

"Okay, thanks Tess I'll be right there"

Zoe just stood there looking at Nick. What did he mean? Did he want them to be together? After all this time? The man she loved, the man she had cried herself to sleep over was there, in front of her. He couldn't just walk back into her life after everything they had been through, she had moved on, at least she thought she had.

"I'd better go..."

"I'll wait here for you, we need to talk"

Zoe left the office and started to walk outside to wait for the incoming ambulance. How could this be happening? It was like a whole tsunami of emotions had just hit her and however hard she tried she couldn't help but fall under his spell as she had looked into his eyes.

Zoe had spent as long as she could trying to avoid going back into her office, it had been 2 hours since she last left, she had to face it sooner or later. Maybe he wouldn't even be there anymore. She stood at the door of her office and sure enough there he was, waiting. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Nick, I'm sorry about earlier it was just a bit of a shock, of course I'm pleased to see you"

He smiled and walked over to hug her. His smell brought back so many memories, a sense of security, happiness.

They pulled apart, Zoe still unsure of why he was actually back.

"So why didn't it work out in Michigan?"

"When Yvonne died I just needed to get away from here, to forget about everything. The first few months I was there things were fine, we had already made good progress of the research project I was working on, but it made me realise that you can't run from your past forever. I missed Holby, I missed the adrenaline rush of working in the ED and I missed you."

Tears formed in Zoe's eyes, the day Nick left to go to Michigan it felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out, a feeling she would never forget.

"I love you Zoe."

A tear rolled down her face, she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

"I'm sorry...Nick..."

She turned and ran out of the office, she needed to be alone but one thing was for sure, Nick Jordan was back.

_**Hope that was okay! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! :) As always, I'm open to ideas :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4! Thought it might be nice to do a chapter from Zoe's point of view. **_

Zoe was outside, smoking her 2nd cigarette in 5 minutes. Tess walked outside and saw she was looking upset.

"Zoe? Are you alright?" she said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Is it about Nick being back?"

"Yeah... I don't know what to think Tess, I thought I was finally over him and now he's saying he loves me..."

"Oh Zoe.. it's one of those times where you just have to be selfish and do what's right for you, you love him don't you?"

"Of course I do but if I get back with him then I run the risk of losing him again and I just don't think I can go through that again"

Tess looked at her sympathetically but Zoe was the only person who could make the decision.

"I better go back inside, if you need to talk you know where I am"

"Thanks Tess, I appreciate it"

She remained outside, a million and one thoughts circling inside her head. She couldn't be selfish though, not anymore, she was clinical lead, she had responsibilities and people who relied on her. She couldn't just let Nick walk back into her life, sweep her off her feet and forget about everything else.

* * *

"Dixie, what have we got?"

"This is Hannah Young, she's been involved in a hit and run. She's got a GCS of 10, pulse is 181 and her BP is 90 over 64"

"Okay, straight through to resus please" Zoe lead them into resus. She hadn't seen Nick since she had walked out of the office and she was struggling to focus on anything else.

"Dr. Hanna..?"

"Yeah, sorry.. let's get a full trauma series done and get her in for a CT asap"

She was taken through for a CT straight away to assess the damage. At that moment Zoe's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Hanna, it's Mr Hanssen, could you please come to my office if you have a moment."

"Um, yeah I'll be up in 5 minutes."

She knew she would be back before her patient returned from the CT and made her way to Hanssen's office, slightly worried about what he wanted, her mind retracing anything that she could have done wrong. She reached his office door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. It's nothing serious, just to let you know that Mr Jordan will be returning to work. He will be joint clinical lead so you will also stay in your current position."

"Oh right..." just then her bleep went off and she had to rush back to the ED.

She couldn't believe Nick had just gone behind her back and asked for his old job back without even telling her. She rushed back into resus and there he was, treating her patient, as if nothing had ever changed.

_**Hope it was okay! Thanks to Minxheart for suggesting the idea of Zoe having a heart to heart with another colleague :) Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Second update today! I was thinking about where I was going with this fic and came up with this idea, hope it's not too bad but it needed a bit of a twist else it would have just been about whether Zoe should take Nick back or not. This chapter also contains an O/C of mine. **_

She left Nick to stabilise the patient and told him to meet her in the office when he was finished. Had Nick really just gone behind her back 5 minutes after telling her he loved her? She felt so confused and there were things she had to tell them, things had changed. She heard the key code being entered on the office door and Nick entered.

"How could you just go and ask for your old job back without even telling me about it?! You've only been back 5 minutes!"

"Zoe...it's not what it looks like, Tess came and spoke to me earlier.."

"Tess told you what I said?!"

"Don't be angry at her, she was worried about you and I'm glad she told me. I don't want you to be worried about losing me again, that's why I asked Hanssen for my job back, I want to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you."

Zoe didn't know what to say, she felt like going into a dark room to cry for eternity.

"Things aren't as simple as they were anymore Nick, things have changed."

"What do you mean?"

There was a knock at the door and Zoe answered it.

"Hi, I thought I should introduce myself to our returning clinical lead"

"Umm, yeah... Nick, this is Dr. Matt Reed, he's one of our new consultants"

"I'm not just a new consultant though am I?" he winked at Zoe which didn't go unmissed by Nick.

"I'm also your handsome fiancé!" he kissed her and left the office.

Suddenly everything made sense to Nick, why Zoe had been so shocked to see him back, why she had been so reluctant to let him back into her life and why she kept saying that things had changed.

"I don't understand... Tess told me you still loved me..." This time it was Zoe that saw the pain in Nick's eyes.

"I've always loved you Nick, that's what's so bad about it all." She knew she wasn't over Nick as soon as she set eyes on him again, but could she really decline another marriage proposal for Nick Jordan? She had known Dr. Reed for a year now and when he proposed to her she felt like it was time to settle down, she needed some sort of stability in her life after all these years and she wanted somebody to just love her. He wasn't Nick Jordan but then Zoe never expected to have Nick Jordan ever again, until now.

_**Really hope it was okay! I feel like this will give me more to build the fic on now :) Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's chapter 6, enjoy! [I don't own the last 2 lines of dialogue, I used them from Casualty Series 24 Episode 34] **_

That evening after her shift, Zoe had agreed to meet Nick for a drink, she knew she had treated him badly since he had been back and she wanted a chance to explain everything. They were meeting at 'The Vine', the wine bar they usually went to. She walked in and Nick was already there waiting for her.

"Hi, sorry if I'm late" Nick stood up and hugged her.

"No, it's fine" he smiled and they ordered their drinks before going to sit down.

"Nick, I'm sorry about everything today, I should have told you about Matt earlier... I just never expected you to come back here"

"It's fine Zoe, I understand, I just never expected you to be engaged" Zoe could see the sadness in his face, she instantly felt awful, Nick had just declared his love for her and she hadn't had the heart to tell him she was engaged. His last words to her were 'You'll be great without me', she thought he meant that he would never be back, that she should move on, without him. Nick didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, it wasn't her fault, she had every right to move on.

"Soo, what have I missed?" he said, hoping to change the subject. He didn't want to end up losing Zoe forever. They spent the rest of the evening talking away about how the ED had been, what Nick had been up to in Michigan, it was just like old times. It was nearly midnight and they decided to get a cab back together, stopping at Zoe's first.

"Do you want to come in for a tea.. or coffee?"

"I better not, we don't want to upset Dr. Reed now do we?"

"Oh haha, we aren't living together yet anyway"

Nick followed her inside, her flat had barely changed since the last time he was in it, the last time they were together. The same familiar smell that made him burst with happiness inside. Zoe made them some drinks and they sat on the sofa together. Nick looked into her eyes, she was always so beautiful, to him she was perfect. He leant over and kissed her, there was so much passion between them, when suddenly Zoe pulled away.

"I'm with Matt now..."

"You know that a drink is never just a drink with us..."

_**Hope it was okay! Please review! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the update delay! Here's chapter 7 :) I know its a short chapter but its a small filler before some bigger chapters :)**_

The sun beamed through the curtains of Zoe's bedroom. She sat up and looked at the time, she wasn't working till later on in the afternoon. She then suddenly realised that there was someone lying next to her asleep... Nick.

"Oh my god..." Nick started to wake up.

"Morning beautiful" Zoe didn't reply, how could she have been so stupid... she was supposed to be getting married.

"You shouldn't be here..." She felt like she should have regretted what happened between her and Nick, but she couldn't.

"Zoe... don't pretend you don't still love me, last night was perfect... you are perfect"

A whole wave of emotions hit Zoe, she didn't know how to feel or what she should say. Everything had happened so quickly that she didn't know what was right or wrong. She got into the shower and started to get ready for work. They got arrived to work separately so that no suspicion would be raised by Dr. Reed.

* * *

It had been a busy day, the amount of patients arriving at the ED seemed to be never ending. Zoe had seen Nick a couple times throughout the day, he had winked at her, which just made her heart melt every time. Was she really falling for Nick Jordan again?

"Zoe, there you are! You haven't been answering your phone" It was Dr. Reed. She had been avoiding him all day in case she couldn't hide her guilt.

"Yeah... sorry, it's just been really busy today"

"How about we have dinner tonight?"

"Umm... yeah, sure" She was getting married, which was what she had to remember now. Any feelings about Nick Jordan had to vanish... didn't they?

If she had learnt anything from the night before it was that she definitely was not over Nick Jordan... was he really the one for her?

_**Hope it was okay! Thanks for the reviews so fare, please keep reviewing! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's chapter 8! Hopefully this will be the start of the next big storyline! :) Thanks for all your reviews so far :)**_

The next day was just as busy, a school bus had been involved in an RTC and there were patients everywhere. Zoe had been rushed off her feet all morning and it didn't help that she had been feeling sick as well. She was almost grateful Nick was there, otherwise they would have been sort of doctors. She was in resus with Nick and Dr. Reed which she was finding extremely awkward.

"Okay.. Dr. Reed can you sort out a CT, Nick you get a line in and I'll incubate"

"Anything for you Dr. Hanna" Dr. Reed said as he winked at her. Zoe glanced over at Nick who raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?!" she whispered, glancing over to make sure Matt hadn't heard.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering how long you're going to keep this up for"

"I'm with Matt now."

"Yeah you said that the other night... and then look what happened" Nick smirked, she was so easy to wind up.

Zoe suddenly felt a wave of sickness and rushed out to the toilets. Luckily no one was in there as she was sick the moment she reached the toilets.

"Zoe, are you alright? It was Tess, she had seen her rush out of resus.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's probably just a bug or something"

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?"

"Honestly Tess, I'm fine"

She sat in the toilets for a moment thinking about what could have caused it. She suddenly had a flashback from a few years ago, it was something Nick had said to her.

_"Early morning nausea Dr. Hanna..." _

"Oh...no" She couldn't possibly be pregnant could she? She thought it was virtually impossible after never managing to get pregnant before and that was with fertility treatment. No, she couldn't be pregnant... or could she?

_**Hope it was okay! Please keep reviewing! I'm also open to any ideas you have for this fic :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the reviews so far :)**_

_**The writing/dialogue in bold is a flashback.**_

* * *

Zoe was sat alone in the cold hospital toilets. So much had happened in the past few weeks; Matt proposing, Nick returning, so many emotions to deal with. She was unsure about whether to accept Matt's proposal at first, he was nice, very nice but she had always had this worry that she wouldn't be able to commit to him. Deep down she only ever wanted to be Mrs Jordan, but that was a long time ago. She couldn't believe it had been 2 years since Nick left, the days go a lot quicker when you're a busy clinical lead. She had never really planned what she had wanted in life, maybe she would get married, maybe she would have children, maybe she would live in the countryside and have a peaceful life after all of the chaos of working in the ED... but did she really want all of that? It was just a fairytale wasn't it?

**_"Ahh Dr. Hanna, loverboy is in your office, he wants to see you" Noel shouted across to Zoe, she wished he wouldn't keep broadcasting her personal life across the ED._**

**_She walked into her office to find Matt standing by her desk. There were candles lit and he had a glass of wine ready for her._**

**_"What's all this about?"_**

**_Before she could say anything else he knelt down on one knee._**

**_"Zoe Hanna, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"_**

**_Zoe froze on the spot, she was speechless. They had only been going out a few months, in her books it was still early days. _**

**_"Well..?" She looked at him, starting to panic._**

**_"Ye...yes" She couldn't face saying no especially as she had noticed that half of the ED where watching from the doorway. _**

**_There was an applause as everyone started congratulating them, she put on a fake smile._**

**_'You never know, it could work' she thought. _**

She looked down at the pregnancy test she had been holding for the last couple of minutes.

Positive.

* * *

_**Who's the father? Nick or Matt?!**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them, please keep reviewing!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've just been really busy at the moment with uni work but I should be resuming updates now :)**_

_**The writing in bold/italics is a flashback. Thanks to all the reviews so far!**_

* * *

A week had passed since Zoe had found out she was pregnant. She hadn't told anyone, how could she? She was in resus with Nick, Matt and Tess again, as if the whole situation wasn't bad enough there was now an awkward tension in the air.

"Zo, I thought I would take you out to dinner tonight" She looked up at Matt, only Nick called her Zo.

"What for?" she answered.

"I'm allowed to treat my future wife aren't I?" Zoe just smiled. Matt knew this made Nick jealous which was why he always brought up the subject when Nick was around.

Zoe finished up in resus and went into the toilets. Suddenly a wave of sickness hit her as she rushed into the toilet.

"Zoe? Is that you?" It was Tess.

"Yeah... I'm fine honestly"

"You're not fine, you've been off all week"

A tear rolled down Zoe's face, why did everything have to be such a mess? Tess hugged her with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I've made a huge mistake..." Tess just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm... umm"

"Zoe..?"

"I'm pregnant." Tess smiled.

"That's great news isn't it?! Have you told Matt?" There was no doubt in Zoe's mind when she looked up at Tess.

"Matt isn't the father." Tess looked at her sympathetically, she didn't need to ask who the actual father was.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..."

Just then, Tess's pager went off and she had to head back to cubicles. Zoe went and checked on her patient in resus and then walked back to her office. She couldn't think straight. Her whole life was about to change and all because of one night.

**_She woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring out into the room. She didn't really remember much from the night before, that was until she turned over. She quickly sat up, completely speechless._**

**_"Oh my god..." What was Nick Jordan doing in her bed? Suddenly all the memories of the night before came flooding back. She had only been engaged 5 minutes and she had already cheated on Matt. She felt like she should be filled with regret and guilt, but she wasn't. No one compared to Nick Jordan._**

The door of the office opened and Nick walked in. He saw Zoe looking upset.

"Zo..? Are you alright?" She looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears.

"Nick... there's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

**_Hope that was okay! Again, sorry for the late update. Please keep reviewing! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's chapter 11! Thanks for the reviews so far & especially thanks to Minxheart for always reviewing every update! :)**_

* * *

"What is it?" Nick was concerned, he hated seeing Zoe upset.

"I know this will be a shock but..."

"Zoe...? What are you talking about?" She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Nick couldn't hide his shock, he started to wonder whether he had heard right, after all, Zoe couldn't get pregnant, could she?

"I thought you couldn't..."

"I know." You could hear the pain in Zoe's voice. There was a knock at the door, it was Linda.

"Hi, sorry, incoming RTC in about 2 minutes"

"Okay, thanks Linda" said Zoe, she needed a chance to talk to Nick. Nick walked towards the door to leave.

"Pass my congratulations onto Dr. Reed then" and he left. Zoe stood there confused, she obviously hadn't been clear, not that she had really had much of a chance, Nick was the father...which was the point she had been trying to get to. She walked into resus, staff were bustling around everywhere, she walked over to a patient that had just come in. Nick was across the room urgently treating another patient.

"DR. REED, CAN I HAVE SOME ASSISTANCE NOW PLEASE" Nick shouted.

"What's his problem?!" he said as he walked past Zoe towards Nick. Zoe just carried on working, she knew what she had just told Nick had affected him.

It had been a very busy day, Zoe was heading back to the office when she noticed Matt and Nick in the office. She panicked, hoping Nick hadn't said anything to Matt, she hadn't even thought about telling Matt yet. She ran into the office, desperately trying to find a way to get Matt out of the office before anything was said.

"Ahh Zoe, there you are...I've just got to see to a patient of mine and then shall we head home?" said Matt. Zoe was so relieved nothing had been said.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in a bit" she was trying to hurry him out of the office.

"Oh, Dr. Reed, congratulations by the way, Zoe told me your news" Zoe felt like a her world was about to come crashing down around her.

"What news?!" Matt was completely confused.

"Nick, please..." Zoe looked as though she was going to cry.

"Zoe's news... you're expecting a baby..." Matt was about as shocked as Nick was when he found out. Zoe just looked at the floor she couldn't face seeing Matt's face.

"What are you talking about?! Zoe isn't pregnant, are you? Zoe..." Nick couldn't understand why Zoe hadn't told Matt, but he now felt pretty guilty about what he had just said. Matt suddenly realised what was happening.

"Oh my god, Zoe! That's great news!" He was happier than she had expected, she knew she had to tell the truth, she knew all too well how devastating pregnancy lies could be. He rushed over to hug her.

"Just wait until I tell my mother, she'll be..."

"You're not the father. Nick is." A tear rolled down her cheek, she knew that things would never be the same again, she had ruined her relationship with Matt and now Nick had a child he probably didn't even want. She had never felt so alone.

* * *

_**How will Nick react?! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Here's chapter 12! Thanks for the reviews so far! :)_**

* * *

She stood there as Matt stormed past her and made his way out of the office. Tears were streaming down her face, Nick hated seeing her so upset. He knew he couldn't be angry at her, it was just as much his fault as it was hers. Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was just another one of Zoe's pregnancy lies.

"Nick, say something..."

"Zoe, I don't know what to say, how did this happen?" He was almost in disbelief.

"How do you think Nick?! What...? Don't you believe me?!" She was starting to shout and Nick was now grateful for the fact that Matt had slammed the door on his way out.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you had lied to me about being pregnant, would it?" Nick couldn't risk going through the same heartbreak again he had to be sure Zoe was telling the truth but even so, he still regretted what he had just said.

"You know what, forget it! All this talk about how you love me but when it comes down to it Nick, when I need you the most, you're just too selfish to even care!"She turned and ran out of the office.

"Zoe...wait!" She ran to the car park, she only had another 15 minutes left of her shift anyway, she got into her car and drove away just as Nick ran out of the ED entrance. She just had to get away.

She got back to her flat, she walked through the front door and looked up to see Matt standing there.

"Matt...what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"How could you do this to me Zoe? I loved you..."

"Matt, I'm sorry...I don't know what to say."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself as soon as HE was back here" Zoe had never seen Matt this angry.

"I'm sorry...I never meant for any of this to happen"

"Well, it explains why you've been avoiding me lately...you've been with him all the time"

"No, I haven't! It only happened once."

"Oh right! So that's supposed to make it better is it? We are supposed to be getting married Zoe!" He walked right up to her, he could feel her fear.

"You're scaring me Matt..."

"I am going to make sure everyone knows what a lying, cheating, slapper you are Zoe. Do not think you are going to get away with this." He pushed past her and left her flat. She locked the doors and slid down onto the floor, where she cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Thanks again for the reviews, would love some more though, they keep me going with this fic! **_

_**Also, I'm open to any ideas you have!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I must apologise (a lot!) for not updating this in so long but I've been so busy with exams I haven't really got round to it. Anyway here's chapter 13 :)**_

* * *

Zoe rushed into the ED the next morning , she was late which wasn't a great example now she was clinical lead. She went straight to her office hoping she would avoid bumping into anyone, especially now Matt might have said something. She looked up to see Nick sat on her desk.

"Finally, Zoe I think we need to talk..." He looked serious and right now Zoe wasn't in the mood for a lecture from Nick about what he thought they should do.

"Not now Nick." She stormed out of her office and walked into resus, 2 patients had just arrived. She got straight in to treating one of them , trying to take her mind off of everything. Her patient was seriously injured and she was struggling to keep on top of the bleed on her own.

"Shall I page Dr. Reed?" Tess was looking at the patients stats and becoming increasingly concerned.

"No! No...its fine, page Mr Jordan" Tess knew something was wrong after Zoe had been so against paging Dr. Reed, she knew things weren't good between them but Zoe would usually remain professional when it came to treating patients.

Nick entered resus and immediately started to assist Zoe, they managed to get the bleed under control and the patient was sent up to theatre.

"Zoe, have you got a minute?" She nodded, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever and it was better she spoke to him now before Matt came in for the afternoon shift. They walked back to Zoe's office.

"What do you want Nick? Do you want proof or something?!"

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I was just shocked that's all. Things will be different from now on though, we can be a proper family, just like we wanted before"

"It's not that simple anymore" She knew Matt would never let them be happy together, he was due to start his shift in 15 minutes and she was dreading it.

"Look, don't worry about Matt, we can sort this." Zoe forced a smile and then left the office. She walked towards reception when suddenly Matt burst through the doors of the ED, she expected him to make a scene but he didn't.

"Can we talk?" She followed him into the staff room.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Zoe, I was just angry, I didn't know what to do...I love you Zoe and I know we can make this work whoever the father is." Zoe just stared at him confused and slightly surprised at the same time.

"Matt...I can't.."

"No, don't say anything, everything will be fine. We'll still get married and we can be a proper family, just like we wanted before." He walked over and hugged her while Zoe just let a single tear escape.

* * *

_**Hope it wasn't too bad! Please REVIEW! :)**_


End file.
